The present invention relates generally to lighting devices, and more particularly to candles and similar flame-producing devices.
Since the advent of mankind, various kinds of lighting devices have been developed and constantly improved to enable humans to see in the dark. Originally, flame-producing devices have been used for this purpose. One of the most popular traditional lighting devices was and is the candle. In modern times, however, with the widespread availability and use of electricity, candles and similar traditional flame-producing devices have lost much of their appeal for their original lighting purpose, and are currently being used only as backups for use during blackouts, outdoors, and to evoke romantic mood, as primary lighting sources. Yet, perhaps the most popular uses of candles nowadays are for decorative purposes and, last but not least, during festive occasions, such as on birthday cakes and the like. In these last-mentioned uses, candles are being used for their aesthetic appeal more than for their ability to light the surroundings, even though they are lit during such festive or other special occasions, such as romantic dinners in candlelight or the like. Yet, experience has shown that the appeal of candles for these special uses still leaves much to be desired and particularly that candles, while contributing to the festive or romantic mood, do not necessarily cause such moods to begin with.